PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core will provide centralized administrative and fiscal management for all research projects and cores associated with the Cooperative Research Center. These services will involve coordinating the programmatic aspects of the research activities of the participants and include fiscal overview, preparing and assembling yearly progress reports, manuscript and report typing, organizing and scheduling meetings and seminar speakers, and the general allocation of resources. The Administrative Core will be headed by Dr. Estes and assisted by Dr. Petrosino, and staffed by part time senior administrator, Terrlyn Bosshard, and a part time administrative secretary, Dede Fox. Overall, this Core will facilitate the coordination between the projects, and cores and with the other Novel, Alternative Model Systems for Enteric Diseases (U19) cooperative research centers and the NIH.